The present invention relates to game apparatus, and it more particularly relates to an inflatable compartment defining grid work for a hopscotch game.
Hopscotch is perhaps one of the oldest of the games known to man. It is a children's game in which each player casts a small marker into one of several compartments of a figure marked on the ground or pavement and then hops from one compartment to another, picking up the marker or kicking it. The figures have been drawn with a stick on sand, and marked with chalk upon paved surfaces.
For play areas which are not easily marked with a distinct figure, such as lawns, etc., proposals have been made in the prior art for collapsing grids of end-hinged or otherwise joined rigid segments. A drawback of those devices was the relatively large, cumbersome and heavy package into which they collapsed. Also, they were apt to lie above uneven ground surfaces and in those conditions presented a tripping hazard to the players. Further, the rigid segments were unyielding, even when lying perfectly flat upon the playing surface, and presented a tripping hazard in the event a player's foot caught a segment as the game was being played.